Conquering Philophobia
by RastonCMPG
Summary: Set after the kiss in "A Whole Other Hole." (Alternate ending) May contain some fluffy bits. DISCLAIMER - IF I OWNED OITNB DO YOU REALLY THINK POUSSEY AND TAYSTEE WOULD NOT BE TOGETHER? (The girls may have slighly better grammar due to my prose - Sorry) Enjoy :) (I accidently originally uploaded a chapter from my criminal minds fic... I have corrected that - sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

"All this pee-hole business... Like what the fuck else don't I know? I've been living all these years and never even looked at my own damn vajayjay! What other surprises is my body going to spring on me?" Taystee asked her best friend Poussey, who was half listening and painting her friend's toenails.

"I mean, have you looked at these feet ever? Like I don't want to scare you, but I'm not sure this one right here's a toe." Poussey replied, wiggling the smallest toe on Taystee's left foot.

"Shut up." Taystee dismissed, kicking her foot out of Poussey's surprisingly warm hands.

"No, the little one, it don't look right!" Taystee lifted her head to inspect her toes while Poussey carried on talking. "Could be a pencil eraser... Old piece of Jerky." Poussey chuckled at her own joke.

"Leave my feet alone!" Taystee demanded, her smile stretching from ear to ear. She was momentarily stunned by how beautiful her friend looked when she laughed, but quickly dismissing the feeling, glad the blush didn't show on her dark skin.

"Yo, I'm done anyway." Poussey smiled, moving up the bed to sit next to Taystee "Checkout my masterpiece." Taystee wiggled her toes, laughing at the mishmash of colour she saw.

"What? That's a hot ass mess!"

"It's abstract, yo."

"You're only supposed to paint the nail, not the skin. Fuck!"

"Look, all innovators have their work criticised at first. Appreciation will come... I'll give you time." Poussey assured, laying back on the pillow and closing her eyes.

"I already got time; Time _and_ a shit pedicure!" Jefferson replied, beginning to tickle her best friend.

"No!Stop! You're going to mess it up!" Poussey gasped through her squeals, curling herself into a ball. "Stop!I hate tickling! No! No! Uncle! UNCLE! I can't breathe!" Poussey lifted her hand to her mouth, turning away from Taystee as best she could as the other woman laid down.

After a few seconds she calmed down enough to breathe and roll over; shocked but not complaining as her lips connected with Taystee's, almost engulfing them. Both women's eyes fluttered shut. Poussey couldn't believe how wonderful Taystee's lips: Soft, delicious and way better than she could have ever imagined - She had wanted this since she realised she was in love with the woman, and wouldn't have believed it was happening if she wasn't bound in the moment. Taystee was scared - absolutely terrified of the feelings she was feeling when she kissed her friend. She didn't want to pull away because she could not believe how amazing it felt to let all her sexual frustration out, at least that's what she told herself she was doing, however she didn't want to use Poussey this way.

Poussey pushed herself forward slightly, using the wall behind her as a propeller, and allowed herself to melt into Taystee's mouth, sure the other woman was feeling the same way. Taystee allowed herself one more second of Poussey's delicious lips before slowly, regretfully pulling away. The women opened their eyes and Taystee was unbelievably frightened when she saw the love in Poussey's gorgeous, brown eyes. The smaller woman smiled at the recent experience, however already missing Taystee's lips on hers. Poussey laid back on the bed, looking at her best friend's plump, smooth, moist lips.

"I'm sorry, P." Taystee whispered, pushing her head into the pillow to banish all thoughts of kissing Poussey again. The other woman quickly diverted her gaze, knowing what was coming and knowing that it would surely make her cry if she saw the sincerity in her best friend's eyes. "We've been through this." Poussey turned her head away, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to process what was happening.

"I know." The inmate said finally, deciding what she saw on the ceiling was incredibly interesting. Taystee rubbed her lips together, biting one of them to stop herself screaming out at what she herself was saying.

"I'm not..."

"I know." Poussey repeated, still looking at the ceiling. She swallowed, choking back her tears.

"Maybe we could... Cuddle for a minute?" Taystee nodded, smiling at her own suggestion, partially excited to feel the other woman's body on her own.

"Yeah..." Poussey breathed dejectedly, rolling over and trying to put the current situation out of her mind as far as was possible as she felt the younger woman's arms wrap around her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since their unplanned PDA, and Taystee's explainable feelings towards her friend. It would have been fair to say that the two had barely spoken since this event, Taystee keeping busy helping Vee and trying to keep the beautiful African American woman from her thoughts. Pousséy, on the other hand had not spoken to any of her friends in quite a while: Hiding herself away in the library and drinking her famous hooch when O'Neill's back was turned, which was, coincidentally, very often. It would have been fair to say, also, that the women had been avoiding each other, and digging themselves, privately, into deeper emotional turmoil every day.

* * *

Poussey had, for whatever reason decided that getting drunk on crappy toilet hooch was a good idea, and she did so. It was clear to everyone who saw her staggering around that she was completely wasted. After a brief walk around camp, she had had enough, and decided to make her way back to her cube and take a nap or something. On the way back she was struck with a seemingly amazing idea - she would go and see Taystee first.

Making her way carefully down to where custodial worked, she passed by three guards, all of which seeming to ignore the very drunk woman bumbling past them. Once she had reached the custodial head quarters, she saw a familiar but warped face standing ahead of her.

"Yo, Crazy, you seen T?" She said, in the general direction of Suzanne Warren.

"If all else perished and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger" The other woman replied, clutching her mop as if it was a safety line, and pushing past Poussey, through the doorway.

"Shit." Poussey muttered, running a hand over her short hair and sighing, still very drunk. "Screw this." She continued, walking back through the open door and into a corridor of the lower part of Lichfield. "TAYSTEE." She yelled, kicking an electrical socket and she wandered past.

"P?" Was the reply she got, accompanied by a slightly larger black woman running down the corridor towards her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." Poussey laughed, poking her friend's shoulder. "Wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah? What's that?" Taystee asked, feeling swarms of butterflies welling up in her stomach.

"I screwed up, I shouldn't have kissed you." barely audible came Poussey's reply. She was managing well, however, to not slur her drunken words.

"Don't worry about it, P... It was an accident." Taystee breathed towards her friend, adding a chuckle in to lighten the mood somewhat.

"I know..." Poussey affirmed, sliding down the wall she was leaning against. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, P." Taystee said, sitting down on the floor next to Poussey, not neglecting how beautiful her friend looked. _"Damn... What is going on? Where are all these feelings coming from?" _She thought to herself, conflicted about whatever she was feeling towards the other woman.

"I'm sorry, T. I know you're not... You know." Poussey buried her face in her hands, embarrassed and disappointed in herself.

_"It would be so easy for me to lean forward and kiss her right now, just a couple of inches towards her lips and..." _Taystee pondered, trying to shake the desire from her head before speaking.

* * *

"Um... Yeah, like I said, It's fine." She said dejectedly, seemingly unable, however hard she tried, to avoid the inevitable. _"Screw it." _She thought finally, pushing her self forwards, towards her friend, and more importantly towards Poussey's soft, brown lips.

Both women moaned into the very passionate and fiery kiss, they fit together, and although Taystee didn't want to admit it to herself, this felt way better than kissing men... So much better. There were, of course many things Taystee didn't want to admit to herself: The first of all being that she had initiated the kiss herself, and that this time it had not been an accident. The last, of course, that she was completely in love with Poussey, and had been for a very long time.

After while of just their lips moving together, Taystee felt Poussey's tongue sliding across her lips. She had to admit, it felt amazing - Poussey herself felt amazing... She tasted like hooch but none the less... Eagerly, she allowed Poussey entrance to her mouth, and shuddered in pleasure when she felt the other woman's tongue battling hers for dominance. Taystee also eagerly allowed Poussey's hands to roam her body, clutching her own around the other woman's waist. It was true, definitively so, that a small part of Taystee's brain was telling her to pull away, but the rest had, for now at least, succumbed to the other woman's body.

Meanwhile, Poussey was drunk, but this time not with moldy bread and Kool-Aid, but with happiness. It felt so amazing to be locked in this intimate embrace with her fellow inmate, who she had harbored more than platonic feelings for, for a very long time. She had some kind of niggling feeling that this wasn't going to end well... She knew that in her heart of hearts, but she didn't care - right now all she cared about was her very thorough inspection of the other woman's mouth.

This was heavenly, for both of them.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of solid kissing, the pair had to break apart to get air. The did, however, break apart smiling.

"Well, T, I gotta go back to the library before O'Neill gets back from his lunch break." She had decided against her nap - the kiss had sobered her up pretty well.

"Okay." Taystee's smile widened, her eyes glazed over as if she hadn't fully recovered from their escapade.

"We can talk about this later, if you were wantin'" Poussey continued, noticing how amazing Taystee looked as her eyes adjusted to the beauty before her.

"Yeah, great, P, I look forward to doin' that." Taystee smiled.

"Bye, come find me if you needin' anythin." Poussey said finally, pressing a soft kiss to Taystee's lips before she turned to leave. "Oh, I'm sorry... I just... I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. I liked it. You could do it more often maybe?" Taystee mumbled, nervous and out of character.

"Sure thing." Poussey smiled, waving as she pulled away from the other woman, their hands clasping each other until they became out of reach.

They were happy.

* * *

**A/N - If you like this story please comment or review or whatever it's called. I would like some feedback or advice. I definitely want to make this story quite long but we will see. If you like Criminal Minds as well as OITNB, check out my JJ/Emily fanfiction "When it's me or you" Thanks for reading, I'm out. ~ R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I can't believe it has been 2 and a half years since I last updated this story. Time really has flown so fast. Right, so, pretending season 4 never happened? Let's carry on with the story. ~ R**

Everything was happening so fast, so loud. Someone had started something, some act of defiance against the new officers, and everyone was standing on the cafeteria tables, screaming and yelling. People were being dragged off and restrained, kicking and screaming against their will. One of the newer guards, a baby faced guy she didn't know the name of... Bailey something? suddenly dragged a distraught Crazy eyes off of a table and she began hitting her head, self-flagellating.

"Yo, stop" Poussey suddenly shouted, jumping off of her own table "She's fine. She's not going to do anything, just back off, man." She tried to drag the guard off of the other prisoner, but his force was far too much for her slight build, and she was unable to hinder him. "Leave her" She shouted, doing her best to protect her friend but her feeble body being much too small. Suddenly, the guard turned on her, forcing her harshly to the ground and putting his entire weight on her back "Get off of me! Get off of me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, his body being too heavy on her back, restricting her breath too much. "GET OFF OF ME" She screamed again, panicking as the struggle for breath became ever more difficult.

And that's when everything slowed down. It was like being underwater, sounds were muffled and everything seemed to move at a snail's pace. Taystee's eyes popped almost out of her head as she realised what was going on. She heard Poussey, _her_ Poussey, screaming for her life, and she leapt from the table as fast as she could, running over to her girlfriend and ripping the guard off of her back. She went absolutely ape on him, her fist connecting with his face enough times that she was able to hear his bones crack.  
"Stay away from her" She shouted angrily, her fists unrelenting. Poussey herself stayed down, attempting to regain whatever breath had been squashed out of her. She watched Taystee beat the CO senseless beside her, unable to attempt to stop the other woman in any other way than to silently mouth

"T, stop." It was Cindy and Warren, however, who managed to pull their friend off of the CO, confused about what had caused this unquenchable rage.

"Taystee, stop it. You've done enough." They assured her. With that, Taystee snapped out of her daze as quickly as she had snapped into it. She looked around, realizing she had blacked out in rage. She looked around, seeing Sophia, Sister Ingalls, Yoga Jones and Soso crouched around Poussey, trying to help her up and calling for help from another guard. The riotous outbreak had suddenly stopped, and people were climbing down, all looking at Taystee, shell shocked.

"_I'm going down the hill." _she suddenly realized, tears forming in her eyes at the revelation. _"I'm never going to see Poussey again" _That's when Caputo walked into the room.

"What the heck happened?" He asked. "Bailey? Why are you on the floor? What the fuck?"

"Nothing happened, Caputo. Bailey walked into the wall after he almost suffocated Washington." Black Cindy offered up as an explanation.

"No way, are you telling me that this happened because he walked into the wall." Caputo argued skeptically. Taystee was shocked by the prisoners' responses.

"Definitely, Sir."

"That's what I saw." They all answered in some fractured unison.

"Where the hell are my COs? Did any of them see this?" Everyone looked at eachother in confusion. Where _had_ all of the COs gone? They each individually concluded that they probably didn't want to be part of Bailey's assault, so they left. Donaldson, Coates and McCullough all walked into the room, as if on cue.

"We saw the whole thing, Sir." Donaldson affirmed

"Yeah, it was Bailey's own clumsiness" Coates continued. McCullough nodded in agreement with the two men. Whatever Piscatella said about that brothers-in-arms bullshit, however often he droned on about their "Sacred Code" they were here for one reason, and for one reason only - to protect the women of this prison, and they were sick and tired of turning a blind eye to the corruption that went on in Litchfield Penitentiary. Bailey seemed to have the same idea as he finally managed to scrape himself off of the floor and nod weakly, grabbing his bleeding nose. He knew he was in the wrong, there was no point exaggerating the situation for no reason.

"They're right sir. I'm a klutz. I shouldn't have restrained Washington so forcefully." He turned to Poussey who was now standing herself, supported by a few prisoners and Taystee "I'm so sorry, Poussey, I hope you can accept my apology." He spoke again.

"Don't mention it, man. Let's just pretend it never happened." Poussey answered, grateful that Bailey wasn't blaming Taystee for his injuries. She realized that Caputo must've known that they were lying, Bailey was in a pretty bad shape after all, but she knew that deep down he was a good guy and she shouldn't fight him on choosing to believe that it was all an accident. It might've been harder to convince Piscatella later, but who was she to complain. Caputo himself pondered for a moment before smiling a reserved smile.

"Okay." He announced finally, "Show's over folks, back to your bunks." He was met with the shuffling of feet and low chatter. "Let's get you two to the infirmary." He said, indicating to Poussey and Bailey. "Taystee, I want to see you in my office later, for now you can go with your girlfriend." Taystee and Poussey looked at eachother, shocked. "You don't think that anything happens in this place without me knowing do you?" They nodded at this, giving each other a reserved peck on the cheek and intertwining their hands as they walked slowly to the infirmary.

**A/N - Hope that was enough to wet your appetite for more later. :) ~ R**


End file.
